


Cat and Mouse

by Bedeku



Category: Moshi Monsters (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Clothed Sex, Corruption, Dubcon (at first anyway), Established Relationship, Frottage, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Pet Names, Teratophilia, Voice Kink, sentient clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeku/pseuds/Bedeku
Summary: A commission from @CrabsCreamy on Twitter!
Relationships: Dr. Strangeglove/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> (I feel the need to clarify that, while there is an age gap, both characters are consenting adults)

Fishlips never liked bothering Strangeglove. Despite it being all part of his job, being the reconnaissance glump for all higher ranking members of CLONC, it seemed all the underling got was flack no matter what message he relayed, good or bad. Had Strangeglove ever come across the phrase “don’t shoot the messenger”? Fishlips wasn’t the brightest, but even he knew not to stoke the moustached man’s ire with such a question.

The glump bounded into the main scheming room of Dr. Strangeglove’s underground hideout, where his towering superior could be seen observing several comically sized screens, each displaying a static-riddled view from assorted spots in Monstro City.

“B-boss? Mr. Bossman, sir?” Fishlips’s voice wibbled impulsively, quieter than he had intended.

Strangeglove tilted his head to one side, acknowledging the slobbering minion with his signature aura of menace he upheld around all glumps.

“What is it, Fishlips?” He drawled with not an ounce of warmth in his tone.

“I got g-good news f-for ya!”

“Mm? What are you waiting for, then?!” The doctor’s voice climbed up to a roar in mere seconds, much to the chagrin of Fishlips’s heart rate. “I’d much rather you get to the point! Spit it out, you fool!!”

Fishlips took a moment to regain his composure before speaking up once more, already shaken from his overlord’s quick temper.

“W-we got them, the human! They’re awake. Tied up and ready t’ go, your e-evilness!”

“Awake, already?!” The doctor barked. “Why hadn’t you told me you had them ensnared sooner? For the love of...”

Strangeglove fumed, storming past Fishlips without so much as a dismissal or another word. Unsure of where he was needed next, the glump bounded after his boss. This proved to be rather difficult, given that Fishlips possessed no such legs to accompany the doctor’s brisk pace down the dingy halls of his lair.

“...I could have had a whole monologue at the ready, an utterly diabolical entrance—” The gloved man grumbled, moreso to himself than anyone else.

Fishlips warily eyed his superior’s false hand as its digits seemed to twitch more excitedly than usual with every step towards the interrogation chamber.

“No matter... No matter, I can make this work. If my time in theatre taught me anything, it’s to always be ready for a spot of improv.” Strangeglove mused with an insidious chuckle, now readjusting his collar before the chamber’s foreboding iron door as if he were preparing for an audition. “You’re dismissed, Fishlips.”

With that, the slobbering, pink glump hopped away with gusto.

Now alone, Strangeglove took in a deep breath and gingerly took the door handle in his fingertips. Despite this, the doctor still hadn’t opened the door to greet his captive.

What made this so different than any other hostage situation? 

In his defence, the hostage in question was human, a creature that Strangeglove had little experience with, socially speaking. They were odd beings, with their almost entirely homogeneous bodily structure yet utterly unpredictable behaviour, the CLONC representative couldn’t help but feel a twinge of apprehension around them.

Especially this one. _Bedeku_. A troublesome, elusive specimen with signals that proved near impossible to read, even with the doctor’s proficiency in most sciences. Granted, he was more of _Glumpodynamacist_ than a behavioural psychologist, but he was never one to admit his shortcomings. 

Even if he were a seasoned psychological torturer, getting this human to crack would prove difficult. It was no wonder that someone like Bedeku would be a most reliable asset to the Super Moshis. The doctor cast his attention back to the door handle once more, giving it a firm crank and flinging the entrance open in a grand display.

* * *

Bedeku’s eyes had now grown accustomed to the interrogation chamber’s lighting, or lack thereof. The initial first hour of consciousness had been spent thrashing and writhing wildly against their restraints. Once that endeavour proved fruitless, the human spent the following forty-five-or-so minutes examining their surroundings for potential getaway points.

They appeared to be strapped to a faded, creaky, grimy dentist’s chair, complete with a small table of rusty scalpels and pliers adjacent to the elaborate seat. Whether Strangeglove and his cronies actually planned on utilising the tools or simply had them displayed for macabre decoration was left to be disputed.

The room the human was bound in was more akin to a doctor’s office than that of a torture room, with tonally jarring “Hang In There!” Purdy posters plastering the walls alongside various colourful eye tests and hazard signs.

_Ugh, geez,_ Bedeku pondered. _Who was the Doc’s interior designer? Had they ever actually been to a hospital?!_

Either way, said designer made sure there wasn’t any possible escape from this room, with no vents or windows in sight. So, kudos to them for that.

Their thoughts were brought to a halt by the thunderous crash of the room’s iron door smacking against the wall. The terrible racket was lengthened more so with a certain doctor’s comically nefarious cackle. The door slammed shut as quickly as it opened, Bedeku only catching a glimpse of Dr. Strangeglove’s form before darkness enveloped the room once more.

_“The doctor will see you now.”_ Strangeglove’s signature greeting reverberated diabolically well against the walls of his captor’s prison.

Despite the human being used to the antics of Monstro City’s Boogieman, his voice never ceased to send a small, involuntary shiver up their spine.

“So good of you to drop in, my dear.”

Strangeglove crooned with mischievous mirth before flicking a nearby light switch Bedeku had not noticed previously. This switch only served to activate a dim lamp looming over the back of the chair the human was bound to, however.

“Been a while since our last check up, hm?” The doctor continued, readjusting his famous purple glove with a practiced tug on its edge and snapping it against his stump wrist.

Bedeku exhaled, the novelty of all this had already been lost to them.

“Can we skip the theatrics, Doc?” They piped up, somewhat curtly. “This is nice and all but... this kind of stuff doesn’t scare me anymore.”

Strangeglove halted for a moment, his lip —and thus, his moustache— twitching in slight annoyance.

“Oh, don’t fret now, Bedeku.” Strangeglove replied, seemingly unfazed by the rather rude response. “This is an interrogation room, not a haunted house. I’m planning to do a great deal more than just _spook_ some answers out of you!”

“Funny, I thought we’re going for the ‘Nightmare Hospital’ torture route.” Bedeku said.

_“I can certainly make it one, if you don’t plan on holding your tongue.”_ Strangeglove sneered.

Perhaps that was an empty threat, perhaps it wasn’t. But Strangeglove was a convincing actor thanks to his theatre days, so threats from him felt real even if they turned out to be hogwash.

Bedeku kept their mouth shut, casting the villain a glare. Strangeglove’s smugness returned at that.

“Now then, as it’s been quite some time since our last appointment...” The doctor paced agonisingly slowly over to Bedeku, circling around behind the chair to adjust the lamp’s position.

“Yeah, you could say that...” Bedeku uttered, wincing at the light a tad.

“Indeed. How long has it been now since our last run-in, hm? Can you recall that for me?”

“Too long.”

“Too long, yes! To tell you the truth, I’ve missed our little bouts. You always had such lovely banter to offer.”

Bedeku cast their gaze, lifting a brow at that comment. Odd thing to remark about a supposed _hated opposition_ , but the human was in no position to argue right now.

The doctor hummed, circling back around to crane his hat adorned head down to Bedeku’s eye level.

“Now, here’s the thing I find puzzling... One day you just... _vanished_ from Monstro City for what felt like years and now, for whatever reason, you’re back! I was surprised that the Super Moshis didn’t send you and your _revolting moshling sympathiser_ friends after me again, even though my debauchery hadn’t ceased in your absence.”

Strangeglove twizzled his moustache contemplatively, grumbling softly. This pondering visage was swiftly replaced by a smug, dark chuckle and triumphant smirk.

“Why, pray tell? What did you do to leave the Super Moshis’ good graces, despite you being one of their best, hm?”

“Might have something to do with me quitting the Super Moshis.” Bedeku replied bluntly.

Silence and stillness from both parties hung in the room for what felt like forever, until finally, Strangeglove burst back to life.

**_“YOU WHAT?!”_**

The doctor boomed, the volume of his outburst causing the very door behind him to rattle. Bedeku winced.

“No. _No, no no no no_ , this can’t be right... how could you—”

“What, _quit?_ ” Bedeku chimed in, now a bit curt after having their ears damn near blown out. “Pretty easily, actually. I signed in my resignation like any other job.”

But the doctor hardly listened at this point, pacing around Bedeku’s chair frantically in circles, fiddling with his facial at a much quicker pace.

“One cannot simply resign from a position so lofty, so prestigious! Why, from those _simpletons_ in Monstro City, it’s the most _respectable_ , _commendable_ , _good-hearted_ job there is!” Each positive adjective was spat with venom from the doctor’s lips, who had now circled back in front of Bedeku and eyed them suspiciously.

Strangeglove thought for a moment, staring intently at the human.

They stared back, silent and watching him curiously.

“I don’t believe you’re telling me the full truth, my dear.” The doctor crooned, breaking the gaunt quiet held between the two.

Bedeku raised a brow.

“What would I have to hide from you, Doc?”

“Perhaps there was no resignation. Granted, I’ll have to get an _inside operation_ executed to truly be sure of that, but if I’m correct in my hypothesis, it does make me wonder...”

As Strangeglove spoke, his tone grew darker, darker, all while bracing both gloved hands on each armrest of Bedeku’s chair.

“W... What are you suggesting?” Bedeku inquired quietly. The air in the chamber grew cold all of a sudden, causing a shiver to run to their spine. The doctor’s sudden close proximity didn’t ease the tension either.

“What _I’m_ suggesting is that you didn’t _resign_ from the Super Moshis, per se... but rather, you were **_discharged!_** ” Strangeglove declared in a barely hushed, manic hiss.

_“Excuse m—”_

“After all,” Strangeglove continued, “were you to have _truly_ resigned, no doubt there would word all around town about such a _well-seasoned hero_ stepping down from the mantle to hang up the cape, so to speak.”

He leant in just a centimetre closer, the adrenaline of having the hero _right in his clutches_ going right to his head... _among other things._

“If you were discharged for some sort of... _misconduct_ in their strict, goody-two shoes regime, I know for a _FACT_ that Elder Furi would sooner eat his own armpit hair than make such a scandal public!”

Bedeku hadn’t even been remotely aware of how close the doctor was, having been transfixed on Strangeglove’s face as he ranted. It was no surprise they hadn’t noticed he was unconsciously straddling his captive’s lap until now.

“So that leads me to _one, simple question_. Bedeku,” Strangeglove’s fake hand twitched excitedly. “ _Have you been naughty?”_

The question halted any and all brain activity in Bedeku for what felt like an eternity. The proximity, the tone, the phrasing, the _spine-tingling huskiness_ , all things that made the human melt when coupled with one another.

It certainly didn’t help that it came from a villain they had had eyes on for longer than they’d like to admit.

“I have no clue what you’re t-talking about...”

The human cursed themself for stammering mid sentence, as Strangeglove’s smug grin grew increasingly unhinged.

“Yes you do, yes you _do_ , silly human!” He jeered, positively wiggling in the seat of Bedeku’s lap.

They winced in turn, though not in disgust, if their reddening cheeks was anything to go by.

“Could it be that our run-ins have tempted you to the dark side, so to speak? I know I’m charismatic, but it can’t possibly be my charm alone, mm~?”

Despite that being a playful, innocuous tease from the doctor, it hit awfully close to home for Bedeku. This did no favours for the steadily rising erection in their jeans.

Unfortunately, Dr. Strangeglove was quick to notice.

Bedeku turned their head away from Strangeglove’s, eyes shut tight and cheeks flushed in shame. The two held an awkward quietness between one another until a throaty, breathy laugh from the doctor broke the silence.

“My my,” Strangeglove began, voice dipping to a low, sultry purr, “I stand corrected. Bedeku, my dear...”

His hand trailed up to the human’s left cheek where gloved fingertips met soft, reddening skin. Bedeku shivered.

Clinically careful digits dance across their flushed face all the way down to their chin, fingers curling around the edge of Bedeku’s face to tilt their head up to his gaze. Mind you, it was a rather awkward angle to crane a person’s head to, given how high up Strangeglove’s eyes were.

“I’m glad you’re... _enticed_ by my offer.”

“I-I’m pretty sure it’s got m-more to do with you... _L-literally_ sitting on my crotch—”

Bedeku was hushed as the doctor’s fingers went to squeeze their cheeks together, forcibly pursing their lips and silencing them.

“ _Ah ah ah_ , no need to say a word. I know you’re still trying to appear _good_ and _righteous_ for your old superiors,” Dr. Strangeglove proudly declared, “but you’re in good— or should I say, _diabolical_ hands now. There’s no need for the act, pet.”

Bedeku’s cock twitched at the quaint nickname and how Strangeglove’s voice reverberated in their ears. Much to the human’s shame —and the doctor’s delight— a soft moan escaped their smooshed lips.

In a seamless motion, Strangeglove decided to take the initiative to close the gap between the two, pressing his lips to Bedeku’s, finally loosening his grip to allow the human to accommodate him.

Bedeku's thoughts ran a mile a minute, unsure whether they needed to maintain integrity and protest, or sink into a long neglected desire of theirs to, quite simply, _fuck_ Dr. Strangeglove. Strangeglove was at no such crosswords himself, happily indulging his desires with a pleasant hum in his throat. The hand that previously trailed all across Bedeku's face now trailed its fingers down to the zipper of the human’s strained, tented jeans. One slight brush of latex digits over their clothed erection elicited a surprised gasp from them, which Dr. Strangeglove took as a perfect opportunity to shove his tongue into their mouth.

He had to suppress a manic chuckle as he felt them writhe, groan and kick underneath him. Oh, how he had longed to have this human in this position. They would never have known this, however. Nor the fact that one of Strangeglove’s favourite pastimes was to pleasure himself after having evil schemes thwarted by none other than Bedeku themself and their little monster accomplice. Thoughts would be clogged up with fantasies of besting the hero in a battle of wit, followed by having them scream his name and vow unadulterated servitude in the bedroom.

Eh, this was close enough, Strangeglove thought. It’s no glorious bedchamber, but still thematically suiting enough for the doctor’s liking.

“Goodness, my dear—” Strangeglove began between kisses, chuckling in a mocking tone that sent shivers up Bedeku's spine. “I didn’t think you were this easily pleased. We’re only _kissing_ , after all...” The doctor cracked one eye open to ogle at their aching erection, precum staining the ever-prominent tent in their pants.

Bedeku's eyes shot open, watching Strangeglove’s glove intensely through fogged glasses as it seemed to act on its own, unzipping the fly within seconds, followed immediately by Strangeglove’s own fly being pried open gracelessly. The doctor sighed, casting an accusing glare to his hand.

“ _Blasted_ glove, no obedience whatsoever!”

Bedeku was hardly in a place to comment, still reeling over the musky, rich taste of Strangeglove’s tongue in their mouth, the smell of moustache wax and various other olfactory inputs that culminated into a Rich, Stately Older Man scented cocktail. The poor human had only just managed to return to their senses as they felt the doctor’s signature purple mitt pop clean of his wrist and climb all the way up to their shirt collar.

“W-wh... What does it want...?” Bedeku was almost afraid to ask as the glove hooked two fingers under the collar, like a spider hooking its legs onto fresh prey.

“Probably to put its fingers in your mouth.” Strangeglove announced rather matter-of-factly.

Bedeku glanced to Strangeglove, then to the glove. Then to Strangeglove, then to the glove once again. Evidently, they were confused.

The doctor blurted out an impatient, frustrated huff at the awkward display.

“Well, what are you waiting for?! Open your mouth, you fool!”

As if on cue, Bedeku's lips parted, allowing the glove to finally hop up and slip two latex fingers deep into their maw.

Their tongue ran on instinct, wrapping itself around the probing digits and slathering all over them generously, all while Strangeglove watched on like a dentist that enjoyed his job just a _little too much_ for anyone’s comfort.

“Yes, yes... good, very good...” The doctor remarked with a rich purr in his tone as he leant in close to the human's ear, gliding his free hand under their shirt to brush against sensitive skin.

To his wicked elation, Bedeku _was_ sensitive all over. A barrage of stifled moans and gasps came tumbling from their lips, surmounting in drool trickling down the purple, sentient glove’s fingers and palm. Strangeglove let out a mocking chuckle at this display.

“Goodness me! What a rotten mess you’re making. Someone’s all too eager to be on the dark side, hm?”

Bedeku's gaze towards the doctor hardened, but only for a moment as cold air hit an ever-more tender area of their body. In a sneaky little motion, Strangeglove had explored most of their chest, followed by briskly uncovering both his and the human’s aching erections from their respective trousers. With a soft whistle, the sentient glove popped its slicked fingers from the human’s quivering lips, tottered down their arm and plopping itself squarely in their lap with an open palm.

“Ready?” Strangeglove asked hushedly.

“Wh...What for?”

“Observe—”

As Strangeglove shifted in Bedeku's lap to close the gap between them further, the sentient glove sprung to life again, wrapping its digits around both of their cocks. The two groaned as the diligent glove was eager to start pumping away at them as they frotted. Strangeglove, by virtue of him not being restrained in a chair, made use of his mobility via grinding against the human wantonly. He growled lowly, making them squeak and wriggle in a way that sent the doctor into an even lustier frenzy than before.

“Good, g-good, hhah... Haha—!”

Bedeku couldn’t stifle themself anymore, finally giving in and letting the pleasure take hold. Moans, whimpers, sighs and other such noises echoed around the room amongst the grinding, frotting and steady beads of precum staining both participants’ abdomens.

It wasn’t long before Strangeglove was rutting against the human like he had entered some form of seasonal heat. It certainly wasn’t a side of the disgraced scientist Bedeku had ever seen before. But if they were to be frank with anyone right now, it wasn’t unwelcome. In fact, the very image of Strangeglove baring his teeth and crazedly thrusting against their hips to reach a mania-induced nirvana was a very delectable sight.

Bedeku could feel their climax approaching, eyelashes fluttering and eyes rolling into their skull as they reached that euphoric brink they had been craving the moment that handsome devil of a monster swaggered into the interrogation chamber.

“Go on. G-go on, you little—ah, whelp— I kn—nngh, I know you want to~!” Strangeglove jeered, eyes wide and gazing hungrily at Bedeku's glazed visage.

“Hha, ahh... S-Strange—”

“Make a mess, darling— _Come on—_ ”

_“S-Strangeglove! S-Strange I-I’m gonna—!!”_  
 _  
__“Don’t keep me waiting, then! I’ve— I’ve waited_ **_too long_ **_for this...!”_

With that, Bedeku came with a yelp, throwing their head back as cum splattered across the glove’s palm. Strangeglove soon followed after watching the human he had wanted so badly unravel completely under his touch. Needless to say, there was quite a mess left on that little purple pseudo-hand.

The two sat slumped against one another, exhausted huffing messes. They laid there for what felt like hours in that dingy little chair, the two returning steadily to reality with the sound of water droplets cascading to the floor via a leaky ceiling above them.

Bedeku was the first to break the silence.

“Hoo, _boy..._ ”

“Indeed.”

“This room’s... Ugh, this room’s soundproof, right?”

“Are you out of your mind? I would rather feed my _good_ hand to White Fang than let my snivelling minions snoop in on my affairs with the enemy.” Strangeglove retorted, much too exhausted to raise his voice.

It wasn’t like him to be so tuckered out, he thought. Maybe he _was_ getting old...

“If there’s one thing I know from experience, it’s that glumps are far too nosey for their own good. Can’t have my underlings knowing too much about their master’s nature. I’m sure you understand.”

“Uh-huh.” Bedeku nodded along, already feeling the fatigue take hold.

The doctor noticed, but rather than berate the human for not being beholden to him, simply smiled.

“Shall I get you cleaned up and somewhere a bit more appropriate to nap, dear?”

“Mm, that’d be great, Doc...”

“Very good... You know, I could get used to _these_ sorts of meetings, Bedeku.”

“Yeah...?”

“Quite. It’s terribly thrilling, even more so than the little cat-and-mouse game we had from the old days.”

“Hheheh.” Bedeku chuckled amusedly. “Sure, I’m down for it.”

“Oh, _wonderful~_.”


End file.
